winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 106/Cinélume Script
Mission at Cloudtower Intro/Recap Narrator: Nobody suspected that Prince Sky's invitation was false after his many love letters to Stella, but it was really the Trix. What a disappointment for Stella. The Winx have had to give in to the witches' demands. Now that Stella's magic ring is in their possession. However, the fairy of the Sun and Moon is safe and the game isn't over yet. Scene: Alfea's Library *Bloom is reading the books inside the library.* Bloom: There's got to be something in here. Adylunts' dreamcatchers? No. Invisibility ring? Hmm... Nibelung's ring? No... There it is! That's Stella's ring! Scene: Bloom and Flora's Dorm Room Bloom: The Sword of Power. Part of the lineal right of the princess of the Sun and the Moon of Solaris! That means it belongs to you! *Bloom points her finger at Stella.* Stella: Of course it does! I could've told you that myself. The sword ring has been in my family... well... forever! Bloom: Yeah, but that doesn't tell us why the witches are so eager to have it. Flora: Well, it is an important and valuable object. Stella: The Trix aren't common criminals. There's got to be something else to it! Bloom: Uh, excuse me! I must have missed something. Who are the Trix? Musa: Oh, well that's the nickname we gave our three favorite witches. Bloom: Anyhow, I discovered other very interesting things about your ring in the book that I found at the library... According to the legend, the sword of Solaris was created a long time ago, nobody remembers when. It was sculpted out of a stone, immersed in the Spring of Light, which still flows today, and is only one of the many gifts offered by the Great Sacred Fire. Stella: Woah! And I thought the history of Solaris was ultra boring! *All the Winx girls laugh.* Tecna: Ah, what's the Sacred Fire exactly? *Bloom speaks in a deep serious voice, much like Griselda.* Bloom: Excellent question, Miss Tecna. Very pleased you should ask. Flora: Hey, you sound just like Griselda! *All the girls laugh again.* Bloom: Listen to this, the enchanted universe of the Magical Dimension as we know it was created eons ago by the mythical Dragon who sparked the Sacred Fire. Scene: Outside Alfea *The Winx walk around Alfea together.* Flora: Hmm, did the Dragon exist for real or is it simply a mythical symbol? Tecna: Well, I think it represents an ideal. You know, the embodiment of good versus evil. Bloom: Yeah, sure, okay. Uh, could you maybe repeat that in English? Musa: Stella, you must know the story. Stella: Uh, well, ancient history is not my strong point... Flora: Oh, of course! A princess has different priorities. Stella: Yeah! Shopping for instance. *The Winx laugh.* Bloom: I'd like to know more about this dragon. I think I'll go back to the library. There are still too many questions left unanswered. Winx: See you later, Bloom! Bloom: All right. See you! Scene: One of Alfea's Corridor Bloom: For some reason, I don't think the Dragon is just a legend! There's something more to this story, something important. I can just feel it! Faragonda: Perhaps I can help you. *Bloom gasps.* Bloom: Oh... Miss Faragonda! Faragonda: Come with me. Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: Have a seat. Bloom: Thank you. Faragonda: You want to know about the Dragon. Well, it's quite a long story. In the beginning, there was nothing. And, out of the deep darkness, a dazzling light appeared, it was the Great Dragon. And with his fiery breath, he created a multitude of different worlds, and spread life, light and heat across the universe. Eventually, the Dragon became exhausted and chose to lie down and rest in a place called Domino. Bloom: But Stella says Domino is a cold, dark and unfriendly place. Faragonda: Now it is. But it used to be a happy and prosperous place. Before dark forces attacked Domino and put out the Dragon's Flame once and for all. The Magical Dimension hasn't been the same since! Bloom: Oh, wow! Faragonda: Tell me Bloom, why are you interested in the Dragon? Bloom: I don't know, I guess I'm just curious. Everything is so new for me here. Faragonda: Yes, I can understand that. Bloom: Well, I'll leave now. Thank you! *Bloom leaves the office.* Scene: Bloom and Flora's Dorm Room *The girls chat.* Stella: You know, I just wanna get my ring back. Tecna: Yeah and I think we should be the ones to attack! Flora: Tecna, we're not soldiers! How can we overpower Icy, Darcy and Stormy?? Bloom: By taking them by surprise! This time, we will go to their house. Stella: Yes, right into the lion's den! ...But, uh, are you guys really sure that's the right thing to do? Tecna: Aw, relax! We'll come up with a full proof plan, you'll see! Bloom: Remember the tunnels under the school that we discovered awhile back? Let's use them to get to Cloud Tower! Tonight, when the whole of Alfea's fast asleep, the Winx will go into action! Scene: Trix's Dorm Room *They chant as they try to extract the power from the Ring of Solaria but fail causing an explosion. They fall on the floor, grunting in pain.* Darcy: Oh, my nose! Stormy: We have to cast a safety shield spell immediately! Darcy: Oh, my pretty nose!! *Knut wakes up and asks them sleepily.* Knut: Hey... What's up...? Stormy: We shall be as we once were, there was no explosion. No explosion. *Stormy casts a spell, Knut forgets what happened and yawns.* Knut: I'm going back to bed... *He closes the closet, going back to sleep. Icy is furious.* Icy: It cannot be! NO!! It CAN'T be!! Stupid ring, where is all your energy?! Where are you hiding?! Darcy: Stella's ring might be very powerful but... Stormy: I mean, get real. This little thing could NEVER hold the power of the Dragon! It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. *Icy shouts, causing Stormy to gasp in shock.* Icy: BE QUIET!! After all I've been through to get my hands on this ring, I won't be talked to like that! URGH! *Icy grabs the ring.* Icy: Stupid fairies, this ring is useless! *Icy throws the ring against a wall.* Icy: But nothing can deter us from reaching our ultimate goal, the power of the Dragon's Flame will be ours, even if we must start the search all over again! *Pepe walks up to Icy and quacks. She looks up at it and grunts in utter annoyance.* Scene: Underground Tunnels *The Winx walk through the tunnels, flashlight in hand.* Flora: Um, are you sure this is the right way? Bloom: Trust me, Flora, we'll arrive directly under Cloud Tower castle! Scene: Trix's Dorm Room *Knut is sweeping the floor, grunting.* Knut: They make a mess and I gotta clean, I tell you, a bomb's explosion would have made a lot less mess! Icy: Is there a problem, Knut? Knut: Uh... No, no uhh... Just thinking of getting you a present! Uh, a "bacuum cleaner" perhaps. Icy: Finish the clean up and then come and join us! We'll be out in the woods. *Icy touches a hand on mirror-like door, it opens and Icy and Story walk into it.* Darcy: And make it snappy. *Darcy joins the other two. Knut continues sweeping, sweeping Pepe and the Ring of Solaria onto a pile of dirt.* Knut: Yeah, right. They always say I'm "stupid", I'm "good-for-nothing" but when they got cleaning duty who do they call? Knut. Always Knut! Darcy: Knut!! Knut: Huh? I'm coming, I'm coming! *Knut drops the broom and quickly joins the Trix.* Scene: Cloud Tower Stairways *The girls finally make it to Cloud Tower.* Flora: Wow, you were right Bloom! Tecna: The underground entrance... Musa: To Cloud Tower! *They look at the staircases.* Flora: Now what do we do? Bloom: I guess we'll have to use our magic to find the Trix. *Icy screams in the distance.* Icy: Knut!!! *Bloom points in the direction Icy's scream is heard.* Bloom: Then again, maybe not. Scene: Another Area in Cloud Tower *The Trix wait for Knut, growing impatient.* Icy: Hmm, where is that ugly ogre of yours? And why do we always have to wait for him, huh? Darcy: Knut!!! Scene: Cloud Tower Stairways *Bloom whispers.* Bloom: You guys ready? *Knut is heard in the distant.* Knut: I'm coming! I'm coming! Bloom: This way, come on! *The girls run up the stairs.* Scene: Trix's Dorm Room Bloom: This must be the room of our three buddies. *Musa pinches her nose.* Musa: Yes, and my nose tells me the ogre lives here too! Flora: Let's get busy, Stella's ring could be anywhere around here. Tecna: And you know that the witches could come back anytime soon. *They start looking around. Tecna grabs a doll punctured with needles and shows it to the girls.* Tecna: Heey, look what I've found. Kind of creepy, isn't it?? *Musa holds out a long gray stick.* Musa: Wanna see something creepy? Look at this! *The stick activates and multiple spikes appear causing Musa to gasp in shock.* Musa: Nnnhh! *Tecna also gasps in shock.* Tecna: Hang on, I don't want that stupid thing! *Tecna throws the doll away.* Tecna: Huh, really, they're just sick! *Stella looks around, sees some small jars and opens them. Then grimaces and pinches her nose in disgust.* Stella: But, where could they have gone at this time of night? Mmm-gh!! *Bloom walks over to a pile of dirt and points at it.* Bloom: They must have had a party in here. *Stella joins her, kneels and looks at the pile.* Stella: Well, if these are the leftovers, I'm sure glad they didn't invite me! Bloom: Look! Stella: It's the sword ring! *Stella takes the ring and puts it on her finger.* Stella: Welcome home, little one! Did you miss me?? Tecna: So, can we go now? *Tecna and Musa walks over the mirror-like door. Tecna tries to open it but it will not budge.* Musa: Hm. Tecna: Either the lock is broken or there's a safety mechanism. *Bloom opens the door leading to the hallway and pokes her head out.* Bloom: There must be another way out. Scene: Cloud Tower Hallway *Bloom discovers a door.* Bloom: There's something behind this door... I can just feel it, it's not a way out, it's something completely different! Tecna: This is not the time to listen to your sixth sense, we've got to get outta here! Bloom: Just a minute! It could be something important. *Bloom enters the room. The others do to and they all are an awe of what they see.* Scene: Archives Room The Winx: Wow!! Flora: What a strange place! Bloom: It's the archives, who knows what's in these books! *Bloom takes a book from the shelf, places it on a podium.* Bloom: Let's see! *She opens it and a bright light flashes.* Bloom, Flora and Musa: Ahh! Bloom: Oh! *She looks at the book after the light passes.* Scene: Griffin's Office *Griffin's crystal ball alerts her.* Griffin: Someone has set foot in the archives room. Let's see who it is... *Griffin touches the crystal ball and she sees the Winx.* Griffin: Oh, goody! The fairies are paying us a visit, let's give them a warm welcome! Scene: Archives Room *The girls are look at the books.* Flora: This one's about a fairy: Eleanor de la Rochefeu. Musa: This one's about a witch by the name of Adagilde, huuh... and that gives me the goosebumps! Bloom: Can you imagine? The history of every witch and fairy that ever existed, all in here! Tecna: It's fascinating, Bloom, but um, what do you say we get out of here? Bloom: Oh please, pretty please, just one more minute! If there's a book about me somewhere in here I could find out more about myself and my powers! Tecna: Uhh, okay. But let's do this quick! *Bloom starts walking around the shelves.* Bloom: The book would probably look kind of new, maybe even have a colored cover. *Bloom sees a book with her name on it.* Bloom: Well, well, well! Flora: Bloom, did you find it? *Bloom is about to open the book when Tecna places her hand over it.* Tecna: Maybe you shouldn't read it. Think about it, what if the book contains your future? Stella: So? What's the problem? I'd give my right arm to find out about my future, you know. Tecna: What the future has in stored for us is not always pleasant, if I were you, I wouldn't do it. *Tecna takes her hand off the book.* Tecna: But, it's your choice. Bloom: Hey, I just want to find out about my powers Tecna, nothing more. I just need to know where they come from. Just a quick peek... *Bloom, shaking reaches for the book. The book then entangles her arm.* Bloom: Ahh! Ugh! Uh! *Bloom frees herself. The book cackles.* Scene: Griffin's Office Griffin: Ha-ha! Did I scare you girls? Why, this is just the beginning! Before long you'll regret your intrusion! *Griffin laughs again.* Scene: Archives Room Bloom: Th-the book!! *Musa grabs Bloom's shoulders.* Musa: Bloom, that book doesn't want to be read! Let's get outta here! C'mon! *Musa pulls Bloom out the room.* Scene: Griffin's Office *Griffin laughs.* Griffin: Relax, little fairies, there's no rush! Scene: Archives Room *The door disappears.* Tecna: Woah! *Tecna touches the wall.* Tecna: I don't wanna sound like a pessimist but um, I think we're in trouble? Bloom: We've got to find a solution and right away! *Tecna steps back with her hands clasp together and her index fingers pointing upward. She gathers energy to the tips of her fingers.* Tecna: Let's try a little Tecna Power. *She shoots a green beam at the door. The door just emits smoke but nothing else happens.* Stella: Not even a scratch! *Bloom and Flora gasps.* Tecna: Hmph. Musa: Now, what? Tecna: Power convergence. Bloom: She's right! Bloom, Magic Winx! *The girls transform.* Bloom: Everybody ready? All together! *The girls face the door and gather energy into their hands.* Bloom: Now! *The girls blasts the door together. The door explodes and the girls escape.* Scene: Cloud Tower Hallway *The girls run down a hallway. They stop to catch their breath.* Flora: There doesn't seem to be a way out of this place! *Tecna looks around.* Tecna: We've never been through this tunnel, it's not the one we came from. Stella: How can you tell? They all look the same! Tecna: I have a photographic memory, I notice details. Bloom: Please guys, tell me we're not completely lost! Tecna: Um... Bloom: Mmmh... *Sounds of small clattering footsteps are heard. The girls gasps. Giant spiders come their way.* Musa: Giant spiders! Bloom: They're everywhere! Musa: Okay, what's the plan now? *The spiders close in on them.* Musa: I-I mean... these things don't look too friendly! Bloom: We have to create a protective shield like a force field. *The girls kneel one knee and create a force field around them. The incoming spiders try to breach the barrier but they get burned and fall onto the floor.* Bloom: Oh no! *They regenerate themselves and this time, successfully breaches the barrier.* Bloom: They've made a breach in our barrier! We've got to do something, quick! Flora: Well, I've got an idea! *Flora winks, grunts and flutters her wings.* Flora: Ready? Follow me! *She flies upward. The shield is dispelled and the others follow her.* Stella: Got any bug spray? *Flora chuckles.* Flora: No need for that Stella, we'll use the spider's natural enemy! *She blows some magic dust onto the ground and a creature appears.* Flora: Here you go! A beautiful spider eater! *The spider eater starts eating the spiders.* Stella: Goodness, Professor Palladium's lessons are good for something after all! Musa: Wow! Flora: Was there ever any doubt? *The spider eater continues to munch on the spiders and then disappears.* Bloom: You know what? Something tells me we're not out of the woods yet! *The girls return the ground.* Tecna: Bloom's right! That was too easy! Stella: Hey, let's not sell ourselves short. We simply dealt with the problem efficiently! *The muddy reminisces of the spiders start to gather.* Musa clears her throat as Stella continues laughing.* Musa: Stella, not to rain on your parade but maybe it's time to go! *It has now become a horrifying monster. They start to run.* Tecna: Hurry! This way! *The monster chases after them.* Bloom: Come on, let's fly outta here! Ready, set, go! *The girls start to fly.* Musa: How do we get outta here? *The chase continues.* Stella: Let's try this way! Bloom: Watch out! Stella: Huh-AHH!! Bloom: It's a dead end! *They reach a dead end.* Stella: What should we do?! Tecna: We have no choice as to take him on! *The girls land and face the monster, preparing to fight. The monster nears them.* Bloom: Strike! *Everyone blasts the monster with all their might. They succeed in destroying it as it explodes and they hide behind Tecna's shield. Tecna puts away her shield. Bloom looks with amazement at what they had done. Stella, standing in front of a door, points to it.* Stella: We have a problem! *Tecna rams into it, opening it.* Stella: Not anymore! *Tecna gasps at the sight of the room.* Scene: Cloud Tower Room Musa: Where are we? Stella: I've heard of rooms like this but I never thought they really existed. Witches are very messy creatures! Instead of organizing their library, cataloging their stuff, they just chuck everything away like that. Musa: What an eerie silence... I have a bad feeling. Huh? Uh! Ah! *Musa looks at the floor, points at a bug in a panicked state.* Musa: A bake-o-monster! *Stella jumps in front of Musa as she quivers in fear.* Stella: Don't worry, I'll take care of it! Sun shower! *Stella emits a bright light, setting fire to the room. She coughs because of the smoke but the bug is exterminated.* Stella: But, where did it go? *She coughs again and sees the dying bug.* Stella: Oh! There it is! *Stella laughs at her success.* Stella: Nipped it in the bud! *The fire becomes stronger.* Stella: Oh my goodness! We're gonna roast! *The other girls gasp.* Musa: Thanks a lot, Stella. *Musa crosses her arms while glaring at Stella.* Stella: Huh! *The fire starts to surround them, Flora starts coughing.* Flora: The smoke is so thick. I can't breathe! Tecna: The flames are blocking the door, we're trapped again. *Bloom thinks to herself.* Bloom: This is all my fault. They're all here because of me! If only, I hadn't touch that book, none of this would be happening! *A voice calls out to her.* Daphne: Bloom! *It startles Bloom.* Daphne: Come, Bloom! *Bloom mindlessly follows the voice.* Stella: Bloom, what's going on? What are you doing?? Daphne: Come with me. Follow me. I... will lead you... to safety. *Bloom walks to a wall, the flames part and a round metal door appears. Bloom touches it and it opens.* Stella: Hey everybody, look at Bloom! *Stella walks over to Bloom, as do the others.* Stella: Oh wow! Way to go girl! *Stella smacks Bloom on the back, snapping her out of her trans.* Bloom: Uhh! *Stella laughs.* Stella: Blooom!! Bloom: Huh? What? What just happened? Musa: Never mind, we'll discuss this later. For now, let's get outta here! *The flames are closing in.* Stella: You go first! *Bloom jumps into the hole. The others jump in after. Bloom lands on the ground on the other side. She looks up.* Bloom: Huh?? *Tecna comes falling down.* Tecna: WAHH!! Flora: Oh no!! Uahh! *They ended up piled on top of each other.* Scene: Underground Tunnel *The girls are walking down the tunnel, out of harms way.* Tecna: Alright, How did you pull that off? *Bloom sighs.* Bloom: I heard this voice in my head, it was telling me how to get to safety. It was a sweet, kind voice that spoke to me through the flames. Stella: Well, whatever it was, it got us out of a hot spot, that's for sure! *Stella laughs at her own joke. Tecna replies in sarcasm.* Tecna: Ha-ha, Stella you're so funny! I just bust a gut. *Musa gags at her lame joke. Stella touches her ring.* Stella: Hey, our plan worked! The witches don't have my sword ring anymore! The Winx have got the power! Scene: Alfea Hallway *The girls walk down the hallway, exhausted.* Flora: Phew, I can't wait to get some rest! Bloom: You can say that again! I'm so tired. I don't think I'll have the energy to go to school today. Musa: Yeah, it's time to cash in a sick day! *They laugh exhaustively. Griselda clears her throat.* Griselda: Obviously, you enjoy breaking the rules. You are in big trouble, young ladies! Scene: Faragonda's Office *The girls stand before Faragonda.* Faragonda: This morning, I received a message from Professor Griffin, the headwitchress at Cloud Tower. My colleague was furious! She tells me that you broke into her school last night, is that true? *The girls lower their heads in disgrace.* Faragonda: I won't tolerate this kind of behavior in my institution! Now, what have you got to say for yourselves? Bloom: We really s- *Griselda clears her throat.* Griselda: Ma'am, if I may? Whatever their reason is for doing what they did, their punishment should be exemplary. Faragonda: What do you mean? Griselda: Seeing that these students went out without permission, I suggest they be grounded and their magic powers revoked until such date as you deem adequate. Stella: But ma'am, you wouldn't do that, would you? Faragonda: Wouldn't I? There are very few things I wouldn't do! *Faragonda spreads her arms and a swirl of green energy surrounds the girls.* Faragonda: And revoking your powers is NOT one of them! *The girls powers are stripped from them.* Scene: Stella's Dorm Room Stella: I think we should just lay down and veg out for a while. Flora: Maybe if you hadn't challenged Faragonda, she would've gone easier on us. Tecna: I don't think that would've changed anything, really. I'm sure she knows exactly what happened last night! Musa: She must think we're very naive for being taken in by that trick with Bloom's book. But how were we to know it was a trap? *Bloom sighs.* Bloom: And now, we are totally powerless! For me, it's not so bad, I've lived my life without powers. We've got to get them back! This is the only way we can solve this mystery! I know how we can regain our powers! *Bloom chuckles and crosses her arms.* Bloom: I just say the word. Winx! *She winks.* Ending Narrator: In the next episode, Griselda will show how tough she is. Nevertheless, a special relationship will continue to grow between the Specialists and the fairies which will bother Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Where is the hidden source of the power that the witches are looking for? Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Scripts